


Fixation

by Sei211



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Drama, M/M, There's a bitch in this fanfiction, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei211/pseuds/Sei211
Summary: 他趕緊推開門，白色的室內站著一個黑色人影很是刺眼。「 星⋯史郎⋯⋯ 」他首先看到的是「星史郎」而不是「櫻冢護」。「 好久不見了，昴流君。」極為熟悉的笑容，語氣溫柔得讓他錯以為自己重回到了以前，回到了十六歲的時候。然而這是最不可能發生的事，十六歲的那一年已經不復存在。昴流咬咬牙，二話不說立刻掏出了符紙，咒語結束以後符紙變成利刃從他的指縫間飛出。畫著五芒星的符紙飛到星史郎面前時撞到了一個無形的盾全被撕碎。昴流見狀立即準備展開第二輪攻擊但是他被星史郎快一步捉著他的手，因為重心不穩他被壓到在地上。昴流掙扎著想要離開星史郎的束縛，可惜他的力氣不如一個年長過他九年的男人大，連另一隻手也被牢牢地壓倒在地上。星史郎將剩下一半的煙揉熄在木質地板上，「 和昴流君一起總是覺得很愉快，和那些獵物不一樣。」因為昴流君是「特別」的啊。他的手慢慢移動最後掐著了他細長的脖子。「 一隻手也可以將你的脖子掐著，又沒有好好吃飯嗎，就算工作再忙也是要記得吃飯哦。」分不清是嘲諷還是空虛的關心，昴流已經沒有辦法思考真假了。他的手一點一點地收緊，昴流難受地往後仰然而這反而更方便了星史郎將他完全控制與掌心中。





	Fixation

穿著白風衣的青年推開玻璃門的那一刻，風鈴響起了清脆的聲響。

青年環視咖啡館就看到靠窗的倒數第二位置有人在朝他招手。他向走過來的服務生點頭微笑以後走到了那張桌子。

「 遲到了非常抱歉！」

昴流剛入座對面的人就舉手示意服務員把飲料送上。

「 這是這裡最有名的紅茶！我自作主張幫你點了，你不會介意吧？」

「 不會，謝謝你。」

其實喝什麼對他來說都無所謂，他對飲食一點概念也沒有。

「 忽然把你叫出來真對不起！昴流應該很忙吧？希望沒有因此而耽誤了你的工作。」

他雙手合十，滿懷歉意地眨眼。他留著一頭波浪捲長髮，臉上化了恰到好處的妝將整個臉部的優點都顯露出來，是個很漂亮的人。

如果北都現在還在的話，他的頭髮也會長長嗎？

「 幸好那天我有過去東京，要不然就見不到你了！能遇到多年不見的朋友真是太好了！」

上個星期他剛結束了工作走在東京街頭時被一把女聲叫住了。他頓了幾秒也看不出他是誰直到他自我介紹了才想起來。水原是北都在京都的朋友，他們曾經一起出去逛街購物關係還算不錯，和昴流見過幾次面。

舊朋友再次重逢他並沒覺得特別高興，他已經感覺不到半點喜悅了。

服務員將托盤上的義大利麵分別放在兩人的面前並說了一聲請慢享用後回到櫃台去待機。

「 我想你應該還沒吃午餐。你快吃吧，這盤義大利麵也是他們的招牌。」

昴流向他道謝後拿起叉子卷著義大利麵送入嘴裡。

水原三天兩頭就給昴流打電話找他出去，因為他是北都的朋友所以他也沒有說什麼。在旁人眼裡會有些過分但也許就如他所說的能遇見學生時代的老朋友讓他很興奮。他總是相信著好的事，不去猜疑別人的心。

他這一次把昴流交出來估計也沒有特別的事。

水原單手托腮看著昴流，他維持這種姿態已有十分鐘了然而對方卻一點也沒有注意到。

「 昴流總是這樣望著遠方不說話，和我在一起讓你感到煩悶嗎？」

水原的話將他的視線從人來人往的窗外拉回到他身上。雖然他並沒有責備昴流但他的眉間已經透露出不滿。

「 不是的，我只是在想點事情，走神了非常抱歉。」

「 你是在想些什麼？連在多年不見的朋友面前也可以走神。」

試探性地問道，他的身體往前傾等待昴流的回答。對於昴流的事情他一無所知，如果可以知道更多他的事就太好了。

「 ⋯⋯沒什麼。 」

昴流拿起面前的茶杯，雙眼也不看他一眼。顯然他並不想繼續這個話題，他有不可告人的事，而且可能和那個有關係。

水原換上親切的笑容，「 你待會兒還有事嗎？如果沒事的話陪我去一個地方好嗎？」

 

今早接到了從本家打來的電話，電話裡說有一個自稱是北都的朋友在京都四處打聽當年的事。當本家派人找那位女性的時候他已經離開了京都。

電話裡並沒有指名道姓然而他知道那一定是水原。水原是個直覺敏銳的人，大概在那一次他就看出了什麼才會回到京都調查。

這幾天他都忙著一件棘手的工作，完全沒有注意到水原的事。現在他回想起來水原最近都沒有找他。但是現在  
不管水原有沒有找他他都必須去找水原。

昴流來到了自己的公寓樓層剛抬起頭就看到了有個人影靠在自己的家門前。那是⋯⋯

「 水原小姐。 」

聽到有人喊了自己一聲水原抬起頭，他看到是昴流以後就露出了笑容。

「 我們幾天沒見了，你不對我微笑一下嗎？」

他的背部離開牆壁走前幾步，放在一邊的手拿著的茶色信封和他一身的白色洋裝成了鮮明對比。

他不記得自己曾經把住處告訴過任何人，這也是他自己去查回來的嗎。

「 請我進去喝杯茶吧，我在這裡等了你好久，手都涼了。」

昴流打開門以後側過身子讓水原進去，後者說了一聲打擾了就穿上昴流給他的新的室內鞋走入客廳。

「 雖然一早就想像過昴流的家應該是這樣子的但是真正看過以後還真的吃了一驚。」水原拉開椅子坐下，他看著昴流從廚房走出來將綠茶放在他面前。「 這樣子實在是太沒生活感了。我記得北都說過昴流喜歡看書，我可以送些書給你，你可以擺在客廳的書架上。」

昴流沒有心情跟他寒暄，「 水原小姐是不是去了京都調查我的事？」

「 ⋯⋯我是去了⋯⋯ 」

他的聲音很弱，甚至帶點委屈。

「 你和北都的關係那麼好，他的事對你一定造成了很大的打擊。我很擔心你，而且作為北都的朋友我有權知道發生了什麼事！」

水原喜歡昴流，他覺得自己有那個權利去了解，關心，甚至給予他溫暖。這不算侵犯了他的隱私，他只是想關心昴流罷了。

「 謝謝你的好意。北都知道你這麼關心他的話他也會很高興的。」

都已經這個地步了，卻還什麼也不肯說。既然如此之好開門見山了！

「 那個男人，櫻冢護他殺了你的姐姐。」

「 ⋯你為什麼會知道那個人？你見過他了？」

「 我做了一點調查。」

要查這個人真的不容易，他花了很多錢和時間才查出了這麼一點。只有這一點點也足以讓昴流有所反應。

「 拜託你告訴我，櫻冢護為什麼要殺北都，你們在東京的時候到底發生了什麼事情？」

「 你還是不要知道比較好。」

「 為什麼？北都的死一直都在折磨著你，我不想看到昴流這樣，就算只有一點點也好我也希望能分擔一些痛苦。」

「 你的好意我心領了。但是請你停止這一切，不要和櫻冢護扯上關係才是對你最好的。」

「 北都死去之後你回到了京都，然後你就再也沒有去上學，我也沒有再見到你了。幾年以後你卻又回到了這裡⋯⋯那個時候到底發生了什麼事，你回來東京是要找櫻冢護報仇嗎？」

對於水原的窮追不捨昴流並沒有透露半個字。他應該只是知道了櫻冢護這個人還有他殺了北都。

「 夠了。請你不要再做這些無謂的事，不要打聽我的事了。」

昴流冷冷地看著他說道。水原沒有料到這突如其來的態度轉變，他低著頭緊抿雙唇攥緊拳頭。

「 ⋯⋯你討厭我了嗎？」

「 ⋯⋯ 」

他看著不發一語的昴流，希望昴流可以說點什麼，至少挽回他的自尊心，可惜他什麼也等不到。

呯的一聲巨響，他摔門而去。

水原啃咬拇指指甲，不甘心地瞪著眼。昴流和那個櫻冢護，剛剛他一聽到櫻冢護的名字瞳孔放大了。通常聽到兇手的名字都會反應激烈，然而他在昴流眼裡只看到悲傷。女人的第六感告訴他，他們的關係應該不是那麼簡單。

他抓緊那份茶色信封走出了公寓大樓，絲毫沒有留意到後方的黑影。

 

自從那晚以後水原就再也沒有出現在昴流面前，甚至也不再發簡訊或電話給他。昴流也試過打電話給他，理所當然全都飛去留言信箱。

只希望他會聽取自己的忠告，不要碰任何和那個人有關的事。然而以他好強的性格並不認為他會放棄。

或許他還在生氣，他這樣貿然出現也有可能會被拒於門外但他無法放著不管。

他拿著本家傳真給他的地址來到了水原的住處。當他來到門前的時候精神立刻緊繃起來，淡淡的血腥味透過沒關好的門縫傳來。

他趕緊推開門，白色的室內站著一個黑色人影很是刺眼。

「 星⋯史郎⋯⋯ 」

他首先看到的是「星史郎」而不是「櫻冢護」。

「 好久不見了，昴流君。」

極為熟悉的笑容，語氣溫柔得讓他錯以為自己重回到了以前，回到了十六歲的時候。然而這是最不可能發生的事，十六歲的那一年已經不復存在。

「 你為什麼會在這裡？水原小姐在哪裡？」

「 你這麼緊張那位水原小姐是因為你喜歡上他嗎？」

星史郎語氣帶點玩味，從他嘴裡吐出的白煙慢慢上升然後消失在空氣之中。

「 他是個漂亮的女性，和皇家少主很相襯，你們應該能組成一個人人羨慕的幸福家庭。只是他的性格不太好，好管閒事。」

「 你殺了他嗎？」

他厭惡地看著星史郎，這個人為什麼連無辜的人也可以殺害，他一輩子也不可能了解。

「 他試圖找出櫻冢護，是個好管閒事的人。任何人都該為自己的行為負責，他也不例外。」

昴流咬咬牙，二話不說立刻掏出了符紙，咒語結束以後符紙變成利刃從他的指縫間飛出。

畫著五芒星的符紙飛到星史郎面前時撞到了一個無形的盾全被撕碎。昴流見狀立即準備展開第二輪攻擊但是他被星史郎快一步捉著他的手，因為重心不穩他被壓到在地上。

昴流掙扎著想要離開星史郎的束縛，可惜他的力氣不如一個年長過他九年的男人大，連另一隻手也被牢牢地壓倒在地上。

星史郎將剩下一半的煙揉熄在木質地板上，「 和昴流君一起總是覺得很愉快，和那些獵物不一樣。」

因為昴流君是「特別」的啊。

他的手慢慢移動最後掐著了他細長的脖子。

「 一隻手也可以將你的脖子掐著，又沒有好好吃飯嗎，就算工作再忙也是要記得吃飯哦。」

分不清是嘲諷還是空虛的關心，昴流已經沒有辦法思考真假了。他的手一點一點地收緊，昴流難受地往後仰然而這反而更方便了星史郎將他完全控制與掌心中。

他沒有抓著星史郎的手，也沒有掙扎，宛如罪犯一樣誠心地接受所有對自己的審判與刑罰，只求結束一切。

「 不反抗嗎？」

說完以後他又加大了力度，似乎真的要把昴流的脖子扭斷。

昴流已經無法給他任何反應，他的靈魂似乎正在與肉體進行分離。冰冷的海水不斷從地板上溢出，漸漸蓋過他的身體將他淹沒。然後他掉入了一個深淵，身下僵硬的地板早已消失無蹤。

他快失去意識以前感覺到了星史郎在他耳邊低語，然而他不知道他說了什麼⋯⋯

星史郎站在遠處，從這裡可以看到昴流離開那間公寓。

一直以來他都在遠處觀望，看著曾經青澀容易害羞的少年成長成一個沈默寡言，不拘言笑的青年。而這一切都是因爲他。

星史郎輕笑出聲。

在這世界上，有一些東西從一開始就是規定好了的，不可能被扭轉的事實。比如說黑色就是黑色，不可能會是白色。

同樣的，是我的東西，永遠都會是我的。

 

End.


End file.
